The Up-Standing Sitter
The Up-Standing Sitter is a 1948 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title is a play on the expression "up-standing citizen" and on standing being opposite of sitting (a fact which figures into the film's closing gag). Plot Daffy Duck, working for a baby-sitting agency, is sent to a farm to sit for a hen who is literally "sitting" on an egg and wants to take a trip. Soon after the hen leaves, the egg hatches, producing a yellow chick whose shape, voice and attitude are similar to that of Henery Hawk. The chick first calls Daffy "Daddy", then "cousin", "uncle", etc. When Daffy points out he is not a relative, the chick says he is not supposed to talk to strangers, and runs away with Daffy in hot pursuit of his charge. The chick first simply eludes Daffy, and then begins to torment the duck with one violent gag after another. In the process, Daffy also incurs the wrath of the barnyard's bulldog, especially as many of the chick's gags lead to Daffy crashing into the dog's house, (re-)splintering it. The dog has Daffy over his knee as he applies a loud and painful spanking to the duck. Daffy calls his agency and tells them he will have to do his next "sitting" job standing up. Availability * (1988) VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Daffy! (aap print) * (1988) LaserDisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Daffy! and Porky! (aap print) * (1992) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 3, Side 9: Porky and Daffy (aap print) * (2007) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 1 (remastered print) * (2007) DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 5, Disc 1 (remastered print) * (2017) Streaming - Boomerang App (remastered print) Notes * At one point, Daffy (whose voice is identical to Sylvester's but electronically sped up)That's Not All, Folks!, 1988 by Mel Blanc, Philip Bashe. Warner Books, ISBN 0-446-39089-5 (Softcover), ISBN 0-446-51244-3 (Hardcover) invokes a phrase more closely associated with the cat: "Sufferin' succotash!" *The copyright was renewed on 1975. * With production number 1087, this was the last cartoon in the pre-August 1948 The latest released WB cartoon sold to a.a.p. was Haredevil Hare, released on July 24, 1948. package to be produced. This is also the last Daffy Duck and Hector Bulldog's cartoon to be sold to the a.a.p. package.Warner Bros. Animation Production Numbers, 1946 to Present (A Partial List) ** Despite having been released in the 1947-1948 season, the cartoon uses 1948-1949 opening and closing sequences because the cartoon was originally released in Cinecolor. This was the one of the latest cartoons released in the pre-August 1948 package. * On several prints of the cartoon that had been shown in syndication over the years, the 1948-49 Looney Tunes ending was replaced by Associated Artists Productions (a.a.p.) with the ending logo from "Hare Tonic" and "Baseball Bugs", with the 1937 Merrie Melodies ending music playing over it.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vjps-rBPVdY * The Turner "dubbed version" (applies to both USA and EU prints) preserves the original ending music, but replaces the original Cinecolor ending card with orange Color Rings and black background with the generic "dubbed version" ending card which uses the 1947-1948 Technicolor ending card. Gallery Bugs-ending.jpg|The Bugs Bunny ending that Associated Artists Productions used falsely References also see the List of Daffy Duck cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:1948 Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons with layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Cartoons originally produced in Cinecolor